


Amor tras la caída

by Cibbs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Omega, Amor - Freeform, Castillo - Freeform, Cuidados, Equitación, Irlanda, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Will Graham, caballos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: Hannibal y Will han sobrevivido a la caída del acantilado y, tras recuperarse de sus heridas, se han refugiado en un castillo de Irlanda, propiedad de la familia Lecter.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Amor tras la caída

“ _Céad mílle fáilte **[1]**_!” Dice Hannibal al abrir la puerta del gigantesco castillo.

“Es nuestra primera casa.” Susurra Will mientras sus ojos brillan como zafiros. “¿No vas a llevarme en brazos? Es mala suerte no hacerlo.”

Hannibal no puede evitar dejar escapar una risotada y toma a su omega por la cintura. Cruza el umbral y, tras dejar a Will delicadamente sobre la otomana del salón, le besa en los labios. El joven tiene el rostro surcado de cicatrices debido a la caída del acantilado, pero, a pesar de ello, para Hannibal no ha perdido un ápice de su cautivadora belleza.

Agotado por el largo viaje, Will le pide a Hannibal que lo lleve a la cama. Sonriendo, el alfa vuelve a cogerlo en brazos y sube la larga escalinata hasta el dormitorio principal, donde le hace sentarse en una gran cama con dosel y sábanas de seda. Saca del armario un pijama azul brocado en plata y procede a desnudar a Will. Una vez en traje de Adán, Hannibal no puede resistir la tentación de observar al omega. Parece tan vulnerable, con sus cicatrices y su palidez. El tacto de la seda le hace abandonar sus pensamientos y vuelve a la habitación. Desabrocha los alamares de la camisa y se la pone a Will. Le arropa y el joven, agotado, cierra los ojos y se queda profundamente dormido. Hannibal, tras vestirse también con su pijama de seda negra, se acuesta a su lado, sintiendo su calor. Antes de cerrar los ojos, no puede evitar pensar en que va a comenzar uno de los momentos más felices de su vida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hannibal se despierta temprano. Después de desayunar y de una buena ducha, se viste con su traje de jinete y va a la cuadra a preparar a los caballos.

“ _Labas Esmeralda, mano gražioji kumelė_.[2]” Susurra mientras le da unas palmaditas en el cuello. “Vamos a dar un paseo.”

Saca un cepillo del guadarnés y comienza a masajear el pelaje blanco de Esmeralda. Magnus, un gran alazán que se encuentra en el box contiguo, los observa con sus brillantes ojos.

“Ahora es tu turno.” Dice Hannibal al caballo cuando Esmeralda ya está preparada. “¡Allá voy!”

Hannibal repite el ritual desde el principio. Cuando termina de ajustar la cincha de la silla, Will aparece por la puerta de la cuadra, luciendo un atuendo parecido al de Hannibal.

“¡Vaya!” Exclama el psiquiatra con una risotada. “¡Por fin!”

“Gracias por el desayuno, Han.” Dice Will mientras Hannibal le ayuda a montar.

Él le responde sonriendo. Sube a su yegua y ambos salen de la cuadra en dirección hacia el bosque. El aire fresco inunda hasta el último milímetro de los pulmones del beta y, sin quererlo, cierra los ojos. La voz de Hannibal le hace salir de su ensimismamiento.

“¡Venga, vamos más deprisa!” Exclama, golpeando suavemente con el tacón de su bota el vientre de Esmeralda.

Magnus estira las orejas y se empina ligeramente antes de echar a correr. Will se pone de pie sobre los estribos y vuelve a sentarse. Repite el ejercicio durante todo el tiempo que dura el trote, acompañando el movimiento del caballo. Entonces, las imágenes que ven sus ojos se tornan borrosas y empieza a dolerle la cabeza. Las piernas no le obedecen, sus pies se deslizan de los estribos y termina cayéndose del lomo del caballo, yendo a parar a la nieve.

Al oír el ruido, Hannibal detiene a Esmeralda, pone el pie en tierra y monta a Will tumbado sobre Magnus. Cuando llegan al castillo, deja a los caballos en la cuadra, coge a Will en brazos y lo lleva al dormitorio. Su pelo color ala de cuervo está húmedo por el contacto con la nieve y Hannibal empieza a secárselo con una pequeña toalla. La mezcla de sudor y nieve provocan escalofríos en el joven, a pesar de que el alfa le ha envuelto de pies a cabeza con el grueso edredón de la cama.

“Venga, _mano mylimas **[3]**_.” Susurra Hannibal, masajeándole el pecho. “¡Ánimo!”

Por fin, el beta puede abrir los ojos. Ahí está su amado, acariciándole y sonriendo, pero Will sabe que esa sonrisa no es verdadera y que se esfuerza mucho para evitar que las lágrimas broten. Se incorpora en la cama y besa los párpados de Hannibal antes de abrazarle con fuerza. El fino olfato del alfa capta el delicioso aroma que despide, señal de que el celo ya ha empezado, y, poco a poco, comienza a quitarle la ropa. Los finos labios de Hannibal recorren el rostro de Will, comenzando en su frente y terminando en un apasionado beso en los labios. Cuando Will coloca su lengua sobre la de su alfa, nota como su verga empieza a endurecerse, como queriendo liberarse de la cárcel de tela de su calzoncillo. Dirige las manos del alfa hacia sus caderas, que deslizan hacia abajo la prenda, hasta que acaba en el suelo. Will imita sus movimientos y unos segundos más tarde, ambos yacen completamente desnudos sobre las sábanas de seda blanca y se funden en un gran abrazo. Will está listo para que su alfa le impregne, cosa que transcurre en solo unos instantes, en los que Will goza como nunca. Cuando se separan, el agotamiento vence a Hannibal, que se queda plácidamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Will. El joven sonríe, con la esperanza de que haya sucedido un milagro.

* * *

“¿Son huevos revueltos lo que huelo?” Dice Will incorporándose en la cama mientras Hannibal, vestido con su bata de seda verde brocada en oro, entra en el dormitorio con una bandeja de latón entre las manos.

“ _Dia duit **[4]**_ , Will.” Dice el psiquiatra, dejando la bandeja sobre la cama. “Huevos revueltos, gachas de avena, tostadas, té y zumo recién hecho. Yo ya he desayunado, así que mientras terminas, prepararé los caballos.”

Pero Will mueve la cabeza y dice que prefiere pasear a pie.

“En ese caso…” Susurra Hannibal, besándole el cabello. “Abrígate bien. Voy a vestirme y te espero abajo.”

Hannibal entra en el vestidor y se pone un traje de pana verde oscuro y botines de piel marrón. Una vez vestido, baja al salón, donde empieza a leer. Unos minutos después, ve que Will ya ha bajado. Está cubierto de pies a cabeza por un abrigo de lana azul con botones dorados. Alfa y beta se dan la mano y salen de la casa en dirección al parque, acompañados tan solo por el sonido del crujir de la nieve bajo sus pies y la trémula luz del alba. Un par de horas después, Will se sienta en uno de los bancos y Hannibal decide acompañarle. Le quita las gafas a su amado y le besa suavemente los párpados. Will le responde abrazándole con fuerza. “Si esto es la felicidad.” Piensa el joven. “Espero que no acabe.”

* * *

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que el alfa y el beta decidieran unirse y Will empieza a notar cambios en su cuerpo, pero se pregunta si Hannibal los ha notado. Para celebrar la última noche del año, se ha organizado un _céilí **[5]**_ en gran salón del castillo del pueblo y la pareja ha sido invitada, por lo que esa tarde, se preparan para una noche de cena, baile y diversión.

“Deberías mostrarte como el elegante caballero que eres, Will.” Dice Hannibal mientras anuda su corbata de seda azul brocada en plata. “Ayúdame con los tirantes, _mylimas_. A ver… Lo mejor será… Olvidarse, al menos por una noche, de tu maldita loción para después del afeitado, y que te pongas el traje de seda brocada.”

Will no puede evitar sonreír al oír a su amado.

“Creo… que…” Dice mientras se muerde nerviosamente el labio inferior. “… No voy a poder ponerme ese traje. Y posiblemente, tampoco montar a caballo. Al menos durante unos meses.”

El rostro de Hannibal se ilumina y abraza a Will. 

“¿En serio?”

Will solo puede asentir con la cabeza mientras de los ojos de Hannibal brotan cálidas lágrimas.

“Año nuevo, vida nueva.” Susurra, ebrio de gozo.

FIN

[1] “Bienvenido”, en gaélico irlandés

[2] “Hola, Esmeralda, mi preciosa yegua.” En lituano, lengua materna de Hannibal.

[3] “Mi amado” en lituano.

[4] “Buenos días” en gaélico irlandés. La traducción literal es “Dios contigo”.

[5] Festejo con danza tradicional, típico de Irlanda y Escocia.


End file.
